Jeaves
Jeaves was a retarded elf kid with a creepy furry fetish. He liked to wear other people's skins. He joined the Grand Alliance but was killed by Zarnagon during the slaughterfest known as the Second Battle of Myridia. Biography Early Years Jeaves was born from an union of a mentally retarded father and mother. He began thinking of himself as a prince of a type of elves that in his mind resembled bunny rabbits. His family lived deep underground in the kingdom Aison. His family was brutally murdered by an evil sorcerer who died not to long ago. With nothing else to do, Jeaves left on a journey of revenge. Soon after he began his journey he became distracted so he stopped for a week. Then a rich lord hired him to save a prostitute called Princess, so he did, but as a reward Princess nailed his cock to a burning wall. He eventually became a BOOMstick for hire, whatever the hell that meant. Then again, he was only a kid at the time. Distreyd Era Still recovering from the cock incident, Jeaves promised some local lord to slay a dragon. Likely the lord wanted to get rid of him because he was embarrassing to the kingdom, but Jeaves was too retarded to understand so he went on his jolly way. He met a priest and asked him for directions to the Roost in order to kill dragons but the priest, being an asshole, gave him directions to a amusement park in Paraiso. The place was so fun that Jeaves forgot all about the dragon and his promise to kill it. Jeaves stayed for three days, playing and having fun, until he saw a man preaching in the streets. The man was preaching about a large pink and blue elephant that was killing millions of people. So, Jeaves decided to make it his task to slay this mighty beast and began his journey anew by heading south where he assumed this dangerous elephant would roam. Obviously, as he was a kid, he got sidetracked again and ended up meeting the army of the Grand Alliance that had come to liberate Aison. He thought travelling with knights in shining armour was cool so he joined the group and participated in the Second Battle of Myridia. Death Jeaves, like many heroes, fought his way up the Dark Tower in Myridia to defeat Zarnagon, the overlord of the realm. Unfortunately for the heroes Zarnagon kicked their asses, killing and injuring many heroes who failed to stop him. Jeaves was one of the casualties, first losing his cock and then his retarded head. No one mourned him. Aliases and Nicknames ; Furry Faggot : What everyone called him. Appearance He stood at 2 foot nothing. He had purple hair and carried a musket and a bow. He wore a purple moogle (read: bugger) costume. Personality and Traits He was just wandering around...for JUSTICE!! He was happy and outgoing. He liked shiny red objects (because he was a kid) and he loved sweets. Powers and Abilities Jeaves was insane. That enough power for ya? Innate Ability: He could go in a state of berserk whenever he ate carrots. Relationships Princess Jeaves saved a prostitute named Princess. Sadly she was a vicious kind and nailed his cock to a burning wall. It was certainly a pleasant experience for Jeaves. See also *Aison Category:Aison Category:Characters Category:Elves Category:Grand Alliance Category:Third Age